The Last Cyniclon Warrior
by SeReBrO
Summary: A new girl has come to replace Zakuro, and everythings looking good until the aliens show up...
1. Chapter 1: Ralika

**Chapter 1:A New Hope**

**Me: Hey people!! I am trying to currently write my first fanfic and **

**today as a guest we have the wonderful Kish!!!**

**Kish: Just wonderful!??? What about handsome, charming, **

**irresistible…**

**Me: Ok you're right.**

**Kish: (smiles smugly)**

**Me: I was wrong…I mean come on YOU Wonderful!!?(laughs **

**hysterically)**

**Kish: Yeah, say what you want but we all know what you think of me **

**really.**

**Me: In your dreams.**

**Kish: I'm counting on that! Introducing Phoenix of Destruction!**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pai looked down at the computer screen puzzled.

"Kish, Tart come here quickly, I'm picking up a strange signal."

"No!" Kish gasped." Is it her? Hurry Pai, she could be the last warrior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Liba, lets take a look at your resume. Have you any experience in this department of work" Ryou Shirogane asked the over peppy looking girl sitting in front of him.

"Well once I was at my aunts wedding and the dude in the kitchen, like, asked me to serve these things on a tray so I, like did it. So I guess that counts as experience right?"

"Um...I suppose but ok let's try you out. I'm a customer, you know the person you serve, and you have to bring me this." He motioned to the cup of boiling tea in front of him." This is very hot so you have to move with grace so you don't spill it. Ok? Go."

Liba jumped up and seized the tea from the table. "Here Sir, I hope you enjoy you're tea that will be two fiftttyyyyy!!"With that she tripped and sent the tea splashing down Shiroganes front.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ryous scream rang through the cafe. "Ok, thanks for coming, well get back to you uh...goodbye."

Liba walked out as Oneesama walked in. He took one look at Shiroganes clothes before smothering a laugh. "Tough time right?"

"Right isn't the word. Ever since Zakuro left to pursue her career, I haven't found anyone to replace her here at the cafe.Todays the last job interview Oneesama.If we don't find someone soon I don't know what well do."

"That's true and the girls are really starting to stress out. Well Ill let you carry on with the interviews and maybe you'll get lucky."

"I hope you're right Onmeesama, um NEXT!"

A girl of sixteen walked into the room looking bright-eyed, eager and slightly scary. Her hair was jet black with streaks of red everywhere. Shirogane found himself shivering as he looked upon her many earrings . Her dark eyes watched him intently as she guessed his thoughts, shot him a dazzling smile and handed him her resume.

"Ok Ralika...do you have any experience in this department of work?"

"As a matter of fact, I've catered at many fancy parties of the rich and famous, such as the birthday bash of Zakuro?"

"Oh I see, well if that's so then why are you looking for a job here?"

"Well...I need a stable job that I know when my shifts are and how to prepare."

"Well are you aware that we have a dress code here at Cafe Mew Mew?"

"Yeah I've seen them and I think they're totally bogus, I mean come on sixteen year old girls wondering around in a frilly heart shaped apron!? Get with the twenty first century already!"

"Yeah actually _I _was the one who picked out those uniforms and I'm sorry but although you have an impressive resume, you just don't have the image that I'm looking for."

"Image??!!! _You're_ telling _me_ what_ I_ should look like!?"

"Look I don't want my customers thinking that my employees are gonna jump up any second and attack them with a bread knife!!!"

"How dare you!! Well, you won't ever find me in this cafe ever again!!!"

With that Ralika stormed out of the room.

Shirogane sat for a moment rubbing his temples. "NEXT!!"

Their came no one. Finally he heard footsteps as Ralika re-entered the room.

"I just thought I should let you know that theirs, like, no one out there." She stood for a moment tapping her foot as Ryou moaned. Finally she sank into the chair in front of him.

"Sooooooo...I guess you're stuck with me then." She then smiled widely.

Ryou sighed and extended his hand. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. I'm Ryou Shirogane you're new boss and this" he said motioning to Oneesama"is my partner in this buisness, Oneesama."

"Hello. Welcome Ms...um Ms..."

"Ralika?" Ryou put in helpfully.

"Right."

"So anyway Ralika, you're shift starts at four and ends at seven. We will sometimes require you to work later and need you be on call if business gets busy."

"Awesome! Thanks for giving me the job, blah blah blah and I can't wait to start working here. I am getting paid by the hour right?"

"Yes ten bucks every hour."

"Cooly.Now that's out of the way lets get started on more pressing issues .I'm gonna need a raise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Pai, have you got a lock on that signal yet?"

Yes Kish, it's coming from Earth, from that cafe that the Mew Mews work out."

"Oh, Mew Mew Cafe?"

"Yes, that would be it."

"Then maybe its time to pay our old friends a visit."

"Tarb you baka, get away from those wires! You might shut down the pow..."

(Whirring down)

"Oh no"

"Tarb...you BAKA!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey every one I'm back!!"

It was Ralika's third day at work and she was getting on surprisingly well with the customers. Apart from problems with Zakuros old uniform which she had claimed did not suit her at all...she was doing well.

She was busily mopping the floors of the cafe with the other Mew Mews when an eerie swirl appeared and three weird looking boys appeared in front of them.

"Hello Mew Mews" said the green haired one "long time no see."

The other waitresses clenched their fists as Ralika looked at them in confusion. They were then disappearing into the swirling light. Two more seconds and they were gone.

"Ralika!" called Ryou. "Ralika, you better answer me or there is no way you are getting a raise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: How awesome was that!**

**Kish: Not very, you hardly mentioned me at all. And anyway my name is Kish, not "the green haired one."**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Kish: You're just jealous because I'm a star!**

**Me: Um...Ok. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Explanation

**Me:Yay! Back again at last!**

**Kish: Yeah well it's about time!**

**Me: Sorry I was busy!**

**Kish: Doing what?**

**Me: You may never know, and yet you might find out tomorrow 2:00, maybe you will and maybe, you won't.**

**Kish: WHAT!**

**Me: You'll see…Mwhahahaha!**

"Where are we?" whispered Ralika, looking around at the silvery room they were standing in.

"Welcome to the Realm of the Cyniclons!" said the purple haired boy, only now he wasn't floating, he was circling her and observing her with a frown. Ralika looked around at her weird surroundings. They consisted of rocky walls in what looked like a giant cave, but was eerily lit by a slightly glowing, yellow dust. Everywhere.

"So why are we here?" said Ichigo looking warily at the green haired alien looking at her.

"You are here because we have a great danger lurking upon us, and the same danger that could destroy us, could most certainly wipe out the human race to. We have reason to believe that Deep Blue has gained forces in the North of the realm, and is slowly gaining power as well as an army of powerful Cyniclons that could trample us all. My self and others are going to venture out to the North and try to destroy this force before it can be used on us. To do this we need our strongest people on the job and that includes any others that we can rustle up from different planets. We do not need all of you. Only three and you" he said pointing at Ralika.

"Wait a minute" said Ichigo "what do you mean you only need three of us. It's all of us or none of us, right guys?"

"Excuse me, maybe you haven't realised, but we are standing in a glowing cave with a bunch of aliens with purple and green hair in front of us. It is pretty obvious that you all know what is going on so don't you think I deserve some kind of explanation?"

Pai looked at her for a moment before pursuing.

"Ok. The truth is that one of your parents was human, and one was cyniclon. We have a reading that suggests that the cyniclon one was one with immense power within. As you are the daughter, we have the same reading coming from you and we believe that by coming with us on our journey to find Deep Blue, you can unlock your powers and help us to defeat him."

"And what if I don't want to help you?"

"You have no choice. You have been summoned here by fate, it is part of our prophecy that you will help us in the defeat of this great force that is brewing."

"Ok fine. And what about my life back on Earth, what do you thinks going to happen when my foster parents stay up all night waiting for me to come home and I don't? I mean I'm just taking a wild guess here that this mystical journeys gonna take about an hour is it?"

"No it will take a number of days to prepare for the journey, and you, as well as deciding what we will do when we encounter Deep Blue. I mean we can't just burst in weapons flaring and Tarb tripping over the rug now can we? Anyway we will send one of our own down in imitation of you so you don't rouse any suspisions though she won't be able to say much."

"What do you mean getting me ready?"

"Well you can hardly set off like that, you're a little, err, out of shape."

Ralika moved towards him but was stopped by Ichigo and Minto. Ichigo turned round to speak to Pai about a thought that had been in her mind throughout the duration of the conversation.

"Anyway Pai what do you mean by only three of us? Which three are staying?"

"Well excluding Ralika, Minto, Lettuce and Pudding."

"What! That means basically everyone but me!"

"Now you're getting the idea Ichhigo" smiled Kish "you were able to fight last time but the others are simply stronger than you, sorry."

Tarb pressed the blue button, and a very angry Ichigo was teleported back to Earth and into the arms of her precious Masaya. Those who were left stood waiting for Pai instructions.

"Ok here is what is going to happen; you all have your own individual tents already set up for you in this cave. You will sleep here tonight and tomorrow morning water and food will be provided for you to eat, drink and bathe in. We will discuss our mission further tomorrow. We have our separate quarters so you are quite safe and there will be armed guards at your service should you need them, see you tomorrow."

Lettuce sighed. "Its great to know you're looking after us Pai" she blushed.

He looked at her over his nose.

"Please don't try to suck up to me when both you and I know that my knowledge is beyond comparison to your smallish and rather dumb little flirtatious ways."

**Me: Well I like the way that ended.**

**Kish: Yeah me too, I think Lettuce is so out of her league sometimes.**

**Me: I couldn't agree more. Any way why aren't you complaining about me **

**cutting Ichigo?**

**Kish: Ah well you see I happen to have my eye on someone else.**

**Me: Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Kish: You'll find out soon enough.**

**Me: In the story you mean?**

**Kish: Duh!**

**Me: Please review!**


	3. Chapter

**Me: Third chapter already. I think I am on a roll.**

**Kish: I'll say! Aren't you supposed to be doing work?**

**Me: (Looks blankly at Kish) what's your point?**

**Kish: (Sighs) By the way I don't appreciate what happened to me at 2:00. That **

**mustard was hard to get out of my hair!**

**Me: (Laughs manically)**

**Kish: Onwards with the story!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke the next morning with stiff backs and sleepy eyes. There were four plates a little inside the tent. They contained water and a weird sort of stiff green sticks. Pai appeared in front of them.

"I hope you like the food. We understand you eat it ion your planet, it's called …erm… wee of the sea?"

The girls giggled at his lack of naming intelligence.

"Actually" said pudding "we call it _weed_ of the sea, also known as seaweed. And yes it looks lovely, thank you."

Pudding began to eat, what looked like an erupted slime bomb while the others found various ways of disposing of the unwanted _wee of the sea_. This consisted of mixing it with the water to soften it and then throw it on the floor for the earth to absorb, sticking it in the ground next to a plant to pass it off as a leaf, stuffing it into Puddings plate, and in Puddings case, eating it.

Kish and Tart entered with another, more glamorous looking, alien hanging off Kishs arm. She had long navy hair and huge eyelashes. The others had a very important impression of her. Until she opened her mouth that is.

"Who are these freaks?"

Tart started laughing and Ralika spoke.

"We are the _freaks _that were specially picked to help you lot defeat the big bad force or whatever it's called."

Her eyes widened and she turned to face the three aliens. "You're going on the journey to the North? Why didn't anyone tell me? I just have to come too, everyone knows that I am the best female for fighting on this planet" she eyed Ralika "and probably every other planet to."

"Excuse me, if you have a problem with me I'd rather you say it to my face bitch" Ralika said coldly.

The glamorous alien looked at her with malice. "I have a name you know, and its not bitch, its Xian, get it right. And if you're challenging me to a fight then lets go, unless you'd rather, how do you say it on you're planet? Chicken out."

Ralika replied back smoothly. "Firstly, I like my name better, and secondly, I am going to kya so badly you'll be crying for me to let you go."

"I seriously doubt that, but I accept the challenge. If I win, which I will, I go on the journey and you go back to your planet. If you win, which you won't, I stay here and you go on the journey, deal?"

"Yeah that's cool I guess."

Lettuce looked at her in horror as Xian exited the room.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you hear her say that she is the best fighter on the planet? You'll be crushed, and then what are we going to do? I certainly don't want to be left facing this force with _her_ on our side! Shell probably throw us off a cliff first chance she gets."

"Whatever. Let the battle begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kish: I like my new girlfriend.**

**Me: Good, I made her out so her personality matched yours!**

**Kish: Hey! So who is gonna win the fight?**

**Me: Keep reading to find out.**

**Kish: Please review!**


End file.
